


Ba-king

by Carlamberlaining



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, Baking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlamberlaining/pseuds/Carlamberlaining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Carl’s baking a cake to celebrate the end of season and FA cup win and wants Alex to help him.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ba-king

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fic so apologies if its awful. Its also v short and not much happens but I'm procrastinating from revision soo

“Chambooo,” Carl whined, “why won’t you bake with me?”

“Because you make this place look like a tornado’s hit it,” Alex replied with a snort, “I guess it’s in your genes, you must get it from Desert storm!”

“Hey! If you bring my dad into this, I’ll bring your mum in too…” 

All that does is make Alex roll his eyes and mutter “childish idiot” under his breath, but there’s a sparkle in his eye that’s only there when Jenko starts one of these conversations. 

“Just how exactly?” he says louder, turning to face a pouting Jenko.

“Like, like…” and Carl loses track and Alex thinks its weird because since when does Jenko never have come back ready? And he’s about to ask him if he’s okay when Carl splurts out, “like I did last night” and he can’t say its his best comeback but at least he’s got one. And that’s enough for Alex to get a fit of giggles and start banging the table hard enough to cause the icing sugar to rise in clouds out of the bowl Carl had carefully measured it out in. 

Carl rushes over to grab the bowl out of the harm of Alex but manages to inhale a cloud of sugar and arises, coughing. At first Alex doesn’t notice, too absorbed in his hysterics, oblivious to Jenko. It’s only when he feels the boy’s weight lean on to him that he jumps into action, leading him away from the hazardous sugar. It doesn’t stop the coughing and Alex bites his lip because as much as he would love to help him, he’s got no clue how, first aid never was his strong point. He sits Carl down in a chair and rushes off to get a glass of water. 

By the time Alex gets back, Carl is finding it hard to breathe and Alex decides that desperate measures must be taken. He abandons the water on the nearest table and wraps his arms around Carl. He’s not really sure what he’s doing- his attempt at the Heimlich maneuverer he guesses- is that what he’s supposed to do? But that doesn’t help so Alex goes one step further. He leans forward and aims for Carl’s mouth, pushing his mouth hard against Carl’s and it must work because he stops coughing immediately. He’s not sure whether it was his magical healing powers or just shock but Carl is taking normal breaths again, trying to control the wheezing.

“What the- bloody hell- was that mate?” he manages between wheezes, but Alex has an answer for that. 

“Kiss of life,” he replies with a shrug, “now thank me.” 

“I’m not sure, could do with a bit of practice mate…”


End file.
